The last stand
by C3lticmyst
Summary: Ok this is a one chapter fic set two years after the trio leave hogwarts, it's the final battle against voldemort...i would really appreciate reviews because this is my first HP fic...please thankyou....hope you enjoy.


Ok this is something I've been working on for a while.I hope you like it.it's set about two years after the trio leave hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked round at the witches and wizards that surrounded him. Young, old, friends, relations. He was sad that they had to witness and be part of this moment. At this moment they were concealed in a hideout in a forest near Voldemort's headquarters. They were preparing for the last battle between good and evil. This event would decide the fate of the whole world. Whether people would live happily or be torn from their families by the Death Eaters. Harry sighed at the thought that he had been put in charge of this last stand. He had it planned but still felt that he shouldn't get people involved.  
  
He turned to his two best friends next to him, Ron and Hermione had changed in the two years since Hogwarts, they seemed older more hardened to the harshness of the world. They had helped in many campaigns against Voldemort but none as big and vital as this. They both had families... Hermione had married Ron's older brother George and they had a young girl called Tiffany, she was only one. George was next to Hermione talking quietly to her, a sad look on his face. Ron had married Lavender Brown and she was expecting a child. At this moment she was safe in their house protected from Voldemort or any Death Eaters.  
  
Harry shut his eyes briefly savouring all the fun times he had had with these two. He cleared his throat holding back tears that were threatening to spill onto his face. They both looked at him with the same sad and reminiscent looks on their faces. A silent thought went between the three and they moved a little bit away from the crowd of people preparing for the assault. They sat on a mound of dirt. Nobody said anything for a while. Harry decided he would start and coughed a bit. They looked up expectantly. " Well guys this looks like it. This is the biggest of our adventures." He looked at them again retaining their features in his mind in case. " I just want you guys to know that if this goes wrong and I don't make it." He paused once more, he just couldn't talk, and tears now flowed freely down his face. Hermione came up to him, and hugged him; Ron approached and put an arm round them both. He spoke, his voice gruff with unshed tears " It won't go wrong Harry, you've planned this so thoroughly, everybody knows what they have to do. We are stronger than our enemies." He looked down at the two with a sad smile on his face. Hermione sniffed "He's right Harry and do you know why? It's because of love. Love between friends, family and love for a common cause. We know all these people and love them, each and every one. The other side don't, they hate each other and only get along through fear of You-Know-Who." Tears were running down her face too.  
  
At that moment Arthur Weasley came up. "Harry it's dusk we should be getting ready... and could I have a word with Ron?" He looked enquiringly at his youngest son and Ron nodded. They walked away to where the whole of the family were gathered youngest to oldest, Ginny to Bill. Harry watched them as they said their goodbyes knowing that some of them wouldn't make it and if they all did it would be nothing short of a miracle.  
  
Harry walked over to another little mound in front of the crowd, glanced over to see if everybody had finished talking to their families. He saw that they had and in the crowd he could make out all of his friends from Hogwarts and all of the crowd were wearing their white robes, not to mention determined looks on their faces. He didn't have to ask; he knew that they were ready. He scanned the crowd once more. " Friends!" He shouted over the noises, everybody went silent. " You all know what we have to do. It has been hard since the death of Albus Dumbledore, but that is why we must do the best we can. In memory of him we must give the world back its freedom. A moments silence if you will, for all those that have sacrificed themselves for the cause." Everybody lowered their heads; some remembering friends, others family, but everyone remembered somebody. For Harry it was his parents, how little he remembered of them. When the minute was over Harry looked up again at the crowd. "It reminds me of a quote from a play by Shakespeare, many of you may not know who that is but listen and be inspired... 'Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; Or close the wall up with our English dead. In peace there's nothing so becomes a man As modest stillness and humility.'" He stopped briefly to catch his breath. " Friends! I call to you to do this one last thing for me who you have chosen as your leader.... Fight! Win! Be free!"  
  
With that the crowd broke out of their stunned silence with a huge cheer for Harry. He jumped down from the mound to Hermione and Ron. They folded into a group bear hug for what might be the last time. "Goodbye for now guys.... Good luck" He broke away and they headed to the front of the crowd once more. " Follow me, we leave this night to face our foes...Onward!" And the whole of the force of light started marching the two short miles to the headquarters of Voldemort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The battle raged around them, Hexes flew past, missing Hermione by a whisker. She looked up from the floor where she was looking to avoid tripping and came face to face with a Death Eater. He threw a hex in her direction, but Hermione had always been blessed with quick reflexes so she rolled out of the way, rolling to her feet facing the person once more. He had seen that she was about to hex him so threw another hex, faster than her. Her wand flew up in protection as she cast a shielding charm around herself to block the man's hex. It rebounded off of the shield with a flash of blue and flew into the night's sky looking like nothing more than a child's firework. She dropped her shield; this time quicker than the Death Eater, "Expelliarmus" she screamed. The man dodged it easily but his mask, already half off, fell to the ground and she gasped at whom she was facing. Draco Malfoy. Her eyes narrowed in contempt at her childhood nemesis. "Well Mudblood we meet again." His voice grated on her nerves and he had that smirk on his face that he had always had at school. She couldn't reply she was too angry, this was the man that had hunted down her parents and tortured them to near death. Instead she threw another hex at him. "Stupefy!" Malfoy, unprepared for the attack, as he was expecting a retort, fell to the ground with a thump. She bent down over him to tie him up; instead she decided to use a curse he should know well. "pertificus totalus". She looked at him with a look of utter contempt. She was a bit disappointed; she had wanted to say something that he would hear. " You could have fought better than that Malfoy" With that she walked away to help all those in duels around her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron ran as fast as he could to aid his father, his legs pumping as hard as they could, beating the ground with hard thumps. Everything was going in slow motion then fast, eventually he reached his father he saw it was too late; the Death Eater had yelled the words just as he reached there. " Avada Kedavra! " Arthur Weasley crumpled to the floor his face a picture of terror mixed with hatred. Ron looked stunned upon his father's body briefly, and then howled a cry of unbearable grief so terrifying the Death Eater in front of him backed up a pace. Ron threw himself at the person in front of him, forgetting all about magic and wands and threw punches and kicks instead of hexes and curses. He ripped the hood off of the person only to see not a man, but a young woman. She had long brown hair, and cold black eyes. The woman rolled out from beneath Ron and drew up her wand. Ron looked up, the look on his face angry beyond reason and snarled at her. He then realised what she was about to do. He started a cry and attempted to roll to one side. He saw with a slight satisfaction that he had ruined her face; there was a huge cut down the left hand side of her face and a huge bruise forming on her right her. He smiled a cold smile. "Avada Kedavra!" said that same cold voice that had killed his father. Green light sped towards him, seemingly slowed to a snails pace; however he could not dodge. His last thought as the pain flew through his bones, feeling as though they were splintered, muscles felt as though they were torn and skin felt as though it was being burnt right off was *I'm sorry I've failed you Harry*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bodies of friends and enemies were strewn on the ground all around Harry. His thoughts were all over the place, they were sad for all the losses of people he knew well, angry that this had to come about in the first place and hopeful that they might win. If he could just get to Voldemort he might be able to stop this whole sad, insane business. He came to the entrance to the house where he knew he would find Voldemort.  
  
His hand touched the door handle and he paused. His mind took him on an unusual tour through his life pausing on significant moments in his life. Moments like when he had first got his letter to go to Hogwarts, or the times he had helped his house to win the house cup. He felt the sensation of soaring above a quidditch pitch in his mind and savoured it. He turned back to the battle that raged on the hill and fields around the mansion. He couldn't make out faces in the light and shadow that popped up from curses and the moonlight. He tried to make out people he knew, like the Weasley's or Hermione but he couldn't. He sighed, wishing he could know if they were ok. After scanning the turbulent mob once more he took a deep breath and turned the handle.  
  
Air rushed into the hallway before him, he paused again, his mind telling him that he didn't need to do this; he had been given an offer by Voldemort before. Harry shook his head sharply to dispel such thoughts and stepped into the house. He took in the interior of the house; it looked exactly like he remembered from his dream, back in his fourth year. He put one foot on the bottom stair and all his anxiety and sadness, gave way to determination and floods of anger.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs and moved down the corridor to peer inside the room where Voldemort would be. " Come in Potter," came the voice from the room "I've been waiting for you since the beginning of this 'battle' as you call it" said that high cold voice that he had heard on the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry stepped inside the room making sure that the door was wide open so he could make good his escape if he had to. "Voldie, old man, how are you?" he said in the jovial, annoying tone that everybody hated, hoping to guile the man standing in front of him. He saw a flicker of annoyance flash in Voldemorts eyes but it passed quickly " Potter dear boy, I'm just fine, nice of you to ask." Voldemort responded, his voice sounding conversational, but managing to sound condescending as well. Harry bristled a bit but refused to lose face in front of the man that had been responsible for the deaths of his parents and too many close friends to count. He looked round the old decaying room. " Nice place you got here, what couldn't afford the decorators?" He smiled coldly. He saw that same brief glimmer of annoyance in the Dark Lord's face and Harry's confidence soared and he felt prepared. "Lets get started Potter, I've never been much for small talk. However, I could spare some time to continue another conversation we had once upon a time, couldn't we? Thought about it much more boy? Are you willing to join me on the path to absolute power?" " I did think about it actually, it entertained me for all of two seconds, however it did give me something to laugh about. Voldemort, have you never heard the saying absolute power corrupts absolutely? I don't really feel like being corrupt right now. Why don't we just fight? You know get it over with, I'm bored" He drew his wand and looked pointedly at Voldemort. "Shall we?" "Certainly, you remember the drill." They both bowed to each other, holding each other's gazes, never once showing any weaknesses. They straightened and started circling round the room, looking for gaps where there might be an opportunity to cast a spell. Both wizards were known as the most powerful of the time and were equal in strength, even though Harry lacked years he did not lack in experience and training. "Ignis corporalis" Harry shouted as he saw the opening he was waiting for, he sent fire shooting towards Voldemort. However he was ready and blocked it easily sending up a barrier of red energy. Harry was not to be stopped yet, as soon as he saw the barrier come down he sent another curse towards his enemy and Voldemort only managed to put up he barrier in time again. Voldemort was quick this time and sent a dark hex flying towards Harry, but expecting it Harry dodged to the side almost lethargically.  
  
Harry flinched inwardly as he realised that Voldemort was just testing him. He decided not to play that game. He just wanted this over one-way or another. He was tired, tired of fighting, tired of protecting people and so tired of losing the people he loved. He stopped circling hoping that Voldemort would get the hint and would start duelling properly now. He stood upright and proud, ready to wrestle for all that he believed in against the embodiment of everything he despised. Voldemort understood and looked Harry in the eye and Harry thought he detected some sort of look of desperation, as if Voldemort knew how this would end. "This ends now Voldemort, one-way or the other, it will end, and we should stop wasting time. People out there are dying while you play games. You may want that but I don't."  
  
" Of course Harry, they'll only die when I win anyway." He wasted no time after that. "Crucio". The curse flew towards him and searing pain hit Harry. He doubled up but he fought against it, biting his lip until it bled. Six seconds passed and Harry fought for all he was worth and slowly raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!" he croaked, his aim was off though and the spell flew harmlessly past Voldemort. However, the lord wasn't expecting Harry to be able to fight back, not whilst under the Cruciatius curse and the sudden spell caused his concentration to break, breaking the curse also. Harry breathed out, spitting blood onto the carpet and rose shaking to his feet. Voldemort, quicker as he was, however, tried to curse Harry again. But he was ready for this and he ducked and rolled clumsily out of the line of fire, behind Voldemort and the curse shattered into the wall behind where he had been. Voldemort turned to face Harry once more, an evil glint in his red, snake-like eyes replaced by a mild look of shock and amusement. Harry was faster than Voldemort expected and was standing with his wand pointing at Voldemorts heart. " I'm sorry Voldemort, I truly am, no one deserves to end up like you did.. though you sure as hell deserve to die like this.... Goodbye old man...Avada Kedavra" Green light flooded the room with the intensity of the emotions behind the already powerful curse. Voldemort crumpled to the floor, like many of his victims had done before him. Harry cautiously stepped towards Voldemort on shaky legs. Kneeling beside his old foe he checked for a pulse, and found nothing. He breathed a hefty sigh of relief. "I've won, it's over." He sat heavily down on the floor. "Thank god its over." Harry sat for a moment overwhelmed by the joy he felt. Then he ran unsteadily outside to stop the battle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the battlefield everything stopped as the green light flooded out of the windows of the mansion. Nothing happened for seconds after that as everyone forgot his or her fights while waiting to see who would emerge from the mansion as the winner. For if it was Voldemort then the good side would stand no chance now without Harry, but if however it were Harry then it would end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry emerged from the mansion to see everyone staring at him, apparently waiting to see who had won. A huge cheer rose up from the remaining warriors of the side of the light, and stunned looks from the Death Eaters. Before they could flee or attack though, the people remembered them and a cry of "STUPEFY" replaced the cheers. Thumps were heard over the dying roar as around two hundred Death Eaters fell, stunned, to the floor. It was over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at the body of their long time friend Ron Weasley. Tears flowed freely down both of their faces. The victory was an empty victory when it was at the cost of so many great people. Beside his son lay Arthur Weasley a great man, loved by all. Harry put his arm round Hermione and felt the shakes of her body as she mourned the death of her best friend. She buried her head in Harry's shoulder and cried until she could cry no more. The sun was just rising as they looked up, and they noticed that the rest of the survivors of this most phenomenal day surrounded them. The remaining Weasley family came forth and sat down next to them and they were engulfed in a huge hug. Harry looked up and took account of those that were no longer amongst them. Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet and many more. Teachers had also gone. Severus Snape for one, Proffesor Flitwick and Remus Lupin had all sacrificed their lives for the cause. As Harry reflected on the day while surrounded by many friends, he came to the conclusion that it really was an empty victory and that he now had to live his life to the fullest, in memory of those people who had perished that night. And as the sun shone brightly on the horizon he sent a thought up to those who had died for him and everybody else, and he began to cry.  
  
The End 


End file.
